Nowhere To Turn
by Raven07
Summary: After finding themselves on a island, powerless, the Titans face boredom, insanity and pure hatrid. CLICK ON THE BUTTON UP THERE, NOW! COMPLETED!
1. And it begins

NOWHERE TO TURN  
  
"You are not getting away with this , Slade." Robin was ready to fight.  
  
"I believe that I am"  
  
All of a sudden, a light surrounded the titans. They all fell to the ground.  
  
...........................  
  
"Where are we?" Beast boy asked everyone.  
  
"I-I don't know." Cyborg was looking around.  
  
"It looks like a place on a florida post card, with palm trees and sand." Raven was confused also.  
  
"GREAT, WE ARE ON AN ISLAND , PROBABLY A MILLION MILES FROM HOME AND-  
  
"Robin, it will be okay, lets fly home." Starfire was trying to fly.  
  
"AAAAAAAA! MY POWERS!"  
  
"JUST GREAT!"  
  
"PERFECT!"  
  
"EXCACTLY WHAT WE NEEDED!"  
  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP! THIS ISN'T GOING TO DO US ANY GOOD!" They all stared at the red –in-the-face-Raven.  
  
"But we need to leave this place!" Beast Boy said.  
  
"Did you actually think yelling was going to do any good?" , Raven asked. "Listen , Just because we don't have our powers , doesn't give us the right to go insane. We need to pull ourselves together. The only way we will be able to get out , is if we forget our differences and work together."  
  
"To hell, with that!" Beast boy said, "I'm not going to work with robin, hes the one who got us into this mess!"  
  
"YEAH!" Cyborg said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Raven was getting annoyed, even more. "if we want to work on our own , fine with me. Everyone, just stay as far away from me as possible  
  
"...okay, after she leaves, want to play stand up comedy?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"I'll go first!" Robin replied.  
  
"Okay , Robin, try to hurt as many feelings as you can....GO!"  
  
"Okay, What is that whole 'goth' thing that raven does? Pretty soon, shes going to be walking around with those baggy pants with fifty pockets in the front."  
  
"Not funny, dude."  
  
"Uh...how about this one – What is up with that jewel on Her forehead, I didn't know she was asian!"  
  
"tehe" An annoyed voice seemed to come from nowhere. "You want to repeat that?"  
  
"N-N-No , not really" Raven started to punch robin.  
  
"Hey , raven , what happened to working together?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD EVERYONE , TO SHUT UP?" Raven was annoyed.  
  
"Tonight is going to be a loooong night." Cyborg said.  
  
"...Where is starfire?" Robin asked.  
  
Wghv,fjdzjkhjitjo;dnkbjfdsbhjewftdqjfd,vzkghiofthpiodxnbjfzxjhfgverafvrl  
  
Okay, please Review , they make me feel happy! 


	2. Day 1

Immmmmmm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccck!  
  
Yay!  
  
NOWHERE TO TURN-2, Are you going to finish that?  
  
"Oh No! We lost Starfire! What are we going to do? Starfire! Follow the sound of my voice! COME BACK! PLEASE, PLEASE, COME BACK!" Robin was panicking."Robin! She is behind that tree." Beast Boy "Uh.... Hi, Starfire...What are you doing?" Robin asked. "I found these berries!" Starfire said. The titans glared at each other. There was a long silence..."THEY'RE MINE!" Raven dove for them. "Raven, chill out." Beast boy said as raven was gathering as many as she could hold. "Yeah raven, lets split them equally." Robin said. "I'll separate them." Raven handed him the berries. "HAHA! They're mine!" Robin said as he ran away, tripping on a twig, thus landing on the berries, in which making berry juice.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Beast Boy said as he ran over to Robin.  
  
"I can't believe it! That was our only source of food!" Beast boy now had his hands wrapped around robin's neck. "I'm not eating any of you!" "Eew, Beast Boy, Bad image...hey, Beast Boy, want to turn into a pig to entertain us?" Cyborg asked. "Are you guys going to eat me?" Beast Boy said, with a depressed look on his face. "That depends, do you guys mind if it is green?" Robin asked.  
  
Starfire told, "Maybe we could play like Survivor, and vote out who we don't want to be here hmmm, say, next week?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"NO! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO VOTE ME OUT!" Beast Boy complained. "It will be fun, like the book I read, hatchet. I always wondered when that would happen to me..." Starfire said. "Man, that book sucked ass." Cyborg said. "Its late, how about we just go to bed?" Robin said. "One little thing, we don't have beds and I am not sleeping on the ground." Beast Boy said "Good, don't sleep on the ground then, in other words, just don't sleep." Cyborg said. "Lucky for little miss meditation, over there." , Beast Boy said. "What are you saying?" Raven asked. "I'm just saying," "You are just asking for it." Raven grabbed beast Boy by the neck and started to grip it tightly.  
  
"Everyone! We have to act normal." Robin said. "That'll be hard for Beast Boy." Cyborg said. Beast Boy punched Raven in the nose and tried to hurt Cyborg. "EVERYONE! We might be able to sleep in the conveniently placed sleeping bags!" Starfire said. "Something looks strange about that, but the slight concussion is making me less suspicious" Beast boy said. So, they laid in the conveniently placed sleeping bags.  
  
"Did anyone ever wonder what heaven looks like?" Starfire asked. "Oh, great, she's been reading the bible again." Robin said. "I wonder when I will meet God, I wonder if I will go to hell, I hope none of my friends do, I hope they all go to heaven, Living hap- "Starfire, shut up!" Beast Boy said. "Thank you, beast boy!" Cyborg said.  
  
...Leaving them all to a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Day 2 part one

Howdy Hi!  
  
I'm back...and I know what you did last summer...I know the note you got...MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
...Sorry  
  
Day...2! ...I think...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
4:00-  
  
"WAKE UP!"  
  
The scream of a certain shape shifter woke up all of the Titans. "I had a dream where I was dancing, and the music all of a sudden sounded like someone was saying, wake up." Starfire said. Starfire was beginning to get annoying. "I see dead people." Beast boy said, trying not to laugh. Raven through a pillow at him, to stop his hysterical laughter. "How can I fall asleep, when I hear a complete retard screaming in my ear?" She asked.  
  
"Gotham city!" The sudden outburst of the boy wonder was oblivious to everyone. "What about Gotham city?" Cyborg asked. "I don't think that Slade is taking a stroll through town." There was a silence.  
  
"...So, does this mean we are not heroes anymore?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"...No."  
  
Starfire burst into tears, raven walked away, Beast boy walked off, Cyborg ran into a tree and Robin just stood there, not knowing what to do.  
  
"A refrigerator!" A familiar, joyous voice screamed from behind a tree. Everyone rushed over, to see if it was a mirage, and to see if Starfire was seeing things.  
  
"A REFIRIGERATOR!" The titans cried and they fought over the Popsicle's.  
  
"I want cherry!"  
  
"I want blueberry!"  
  
"I want orange!"  
  
"I want grape!"  
  
"I want lime!"  
  
They mutilated the Popsicle's as they were trying to grab the flavor that they wanted.  
  
"Who wants to play truth or dare?"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Fun!"  
  
"..."  
  
They were waiting for an answer from Raven.  
  
' I can not believe they want me to play that stupid game. Wait a minute! I could make Robin do something really awful, so he can regret what he said about my chakra...that bastard'  
  
"Okay."  
  
"YAY! Okay, Robin, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to...do a 'tarzan' yell!"  
  
Everyone stared at Starfire for a moment.  
  
"AAaAAAaaaAaaAAaAAAAAAAAaaaAAA!"  
  
"...That was.... Interesting" Raven, said.  
  
"Raven, truth or dare?  
  
"Truth...oh shit"  
  
"If there was a giant explosion, and you and two other boys survived, who would you want them to be and why?"  
  
"Where do you come up with these?"  
  
"You haven't answered my question."  
  
"...Tom ...Bell and ...Michael ...Baud"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I-I didn't make them up to stop the embarrassment of telling who I would want to be with."  
  
"...And...something tells me you're lying."  
  
"IM SERIOUS!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Now, Starfire, truth or dare?"  
  
"DARE!"  
  
"I dare you to...(whispering in her ear) clip Beast Boy's toenails while he is sleeping."  
  
"But...they are so gross and who knows the last time he did anything with them!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"But that's not fair!"  
  
"Whoever told you life was going to be fair, lied to you."  
  
"I don't want to play this game anymore!"  
  
"You can't just, stop playing!"  
  
"Yes I can, and I will!"  
  
"You get to be the darer next!"  
  
"I will play! Beast Boy, truth or dare?"  
  
"I dare you to...  
  
Yay! Chapter ...3!  
  
Oh boy1 oh boy! Oh boy!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Summary of chapter 4-  
  
What will Starfire going to dare Beast Boy? What romances will start to blossom? Why don't you just, review and give me some ideas!  
  
Sarah!   
  
...No more coffee... 


	4. Day 2 part two

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, none of you would be watching it   
  
Starfire was thinking very hard "...to.... To.... To.... Can someone help me?"  
  
"Hey guys! Look at what I found! A TV! ...And a bunch of other things!" Robin was going insane.  
  
"Robin, you must be seeing Th- ...it's a TV! ...And a microwave! ...And popcorn!" Cyborg was screaming.  
  
"It's a Truth or dare book!" Starfire said. "...That's a...coincidence." Raven said.  
  
Starfire scanned the pages-  
  
A female must go to another room in nothing but her bra and underwear and with a chosen guy and make out for 7 min  
  
Find something edible in the kitchen for the person to eat that isn't meant to be eaten straight (ketchup, salt, flour)  
  
Have one guy undo each girls bra, and have him times to see who's he does fastest with out looking.  
  
Have on girl kiss all the guys in the room for a set time each and determine the best kisser. Rub honey all over the opposite sex's face and lick all off  
  
Hold up a towel and dare a participant to undress behind it. Then dress again but omit the underwear for the night.  
  
Have a person smear jelly in one armpit and peanut butter in the other armpit. Then they must take two slices of bread and wipe it off. Then they have to eat it.  
  
Eat a piece of food off the opposite gender's tongue  
  
Tell everyone about the birds and the bees play nervous with a guy or girl (that is where a person feels up your leg from your toe up until one gets nervous)  
  
Have a guy where a bra and stuff it and walk around acting like a girl.  
  
Have a female give a lap dance to every guy they're licking all around their neck and face.  
  
Dare to French kiss a persons bellybutton Have some undress completely in a sleeping bag and pass there cloths around and then dress again?  
  
Exchange a shirt, pants, or undergarments with somebody of the opposite sex.  
  
Have a guy kiss every girl, and then tell who had the worst and/or best breath and best kisser.  
  
Write the name of the person you like on your stomach with a marker and take your shit off and walk up and down the hall squawking like a chicken.  
  
Have a guy rub a girl's leg for as long as he can hold his breath  
  
Stand on your head and sing Mary had a Little Lamb  
  
I dare you to get in you under wear and sumo wrestle someone in the room. The winner gets to dance the chicken dance the looser gets a wedge  
  
Dare someone to pretend that a chair (etc.) is there fantasy man/female and seduce it.  
  
Dare someone to give someone else a full body massage for 10 min. in another room.  
  
Remove an article of someone's clothing using only your teeth.  
  
Walk extremely slowly to the end of the hallway and back in your undergarments.  
  
Show your tits.  
  
Order a pizza and answer the door in your undergarments  
  
Exchange clothes with a member of the opposite sex will everyone watching.  
  
Perform a lap dance to a person of the opposite sex I dare you to remove all your undergarments and keep them off the rest of the game with out leaving the room.  
  
Dare a person to take a picture of them in your undergarments at a SEXXY POSE and e-mail it to someone online.  
  
Make a guy and a girl take off everything but their underwear and bra and go into a closet for 10 min  
  
For a female pull up your shirt pull off your bra and squeeze your breasts with delight.  
  
Have the person give a hickey to a person in the room at a specific location.  
  
Completely switch clothes with some one else in the room, and have some one else choose who they will be. (For 20 min.)  
  
Strip to you underpants. Allow the darer to tickle you for 3 min. If they can make you pee your underpants for the rest of the day (putting the rest of your clothes on if your wish), or remaining completely naked for the rest of the day. If you don't [pee your underpants, the dare is over and you can get dressed.  
  
Ask a woman to demonstrate how she uses a tampon  
  
Dare someone in the group to put an ice cube in their pants and if they want it out they must have a person of the opposite sex pick it out or they let it melt.  
  
Have a guy lay down and smear pudding on his chest, then have a girl lay on top of him topless and rub him up and own. All the time the guy must moan, then the girl must stick her foot in the pudding and the guy has to lick it off.  
  
Two guys must stick their hands in the others underwear for one minute  
  
Have some one get naked and lay face down then everyone has to do something.  
  
Everybody pairs off if they are not already part of a "couple... It is like a race, the first couple to finish WINS and gets to command any dare they want that everyone has to do. On a count of three. Everybody takes off his or hers clothes, as FAST as they can, and then SWITCHES with their partner and puts back on his or her clothes. This includes underwear.  
  
Someone must pretend with someone else to have sex with their cloths on in a different room and be very verbal.  
  
One male and one female player must go into a closet. They must come out within five minutes and must have completely exchanged clothes, including underwear/bra.  
  
You must demonstrate how to put on a condom on a banana or if a guy will let the person demonstrate on him.  
  
Get someone in the group to tell and/or demonstrate what 69 are.  
  
Undo a guy (or girl's) zipper with your mouth.  
  
Have a girl (guy) wear a whip cream bikini for 15 min.  
  
"Everything is so...rated R!" Starfire complained. "Let me look at read it...eeew! That's gross! Who would do that? Get it away from me!" Beast boy shrieked.  
  
"I have a feeling we are not alone," Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and I see dead people." Beast Boy, said, jokingly.  
  
"You retard, I'm serious!" Robin's face was going red with anger.  
  
"Can we get back to the game?" Starfire asked." Dare Beast boy to...can you choose truth? The Dares I am imagining would disturb me for life."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"If you were gay, who would you want to do 'it' with?"  
  
"Starfire! Why would you think something like that? ...Anyway, beast Boy, start talking" Raven all of a sudden became interested.  
  
"Uh...Robin?"  
  
"Oh, God, you could have at least said, no! What are you, gay?" Cyborg was laughing out of control.  
  
"Hey1 I never say no, I'm not a wimp."  
  
"...But you're gay, right?"  
  
Beast boy had all he could take; he turned into an elephant and knocked down a tree on Cyborg's head.  
  
"Oh my god, he killed Cyborg (Kenny, lol)!" , Said Robin  
  
"You bastard...you ate all of the popsicles!" Starfire was pissed.  
  
"...I didn't know you said things like that, Starfire!" Raven said.  
  
"Are you alright, raven?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to hold it in." Raven said.  
  
"What, in?"  
  
"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM, GOD DAMMIT!" Raven had tears running down her face, while her whole face was sweaty.  
  
"One word- the bushes" Beast Boy started laughing, hard.  
  
"I'm not going to expose myself."  
  
"Like we would even want to look."  
  
"You'd better not!"  
  
"I already said I wouldn't, god what is your problem?"  
  
"You are!"  
  
Raven walked behind a bush.  
  
(Too much detail, lol)  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"WHERE ARE MORE POPSICLES?" Starfire screamed, looking for another box in the refrigerator.  
  
"Everyone, it's getting late, we should go to bed." Beast Boy said, trying to fade away the image of raven going shit. (Lol)  
  
...Sometime in the night...  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITS-  
  
Okay, another chapter. Everyone, who read this chapter, have a muffin! They're blueberries! Here is one for GoBannana56, Raven A.Star, Marshmallow DA Strawberry Cow, Dana1313, Erica X lee...and ME! I can't believe it! ONLY ELEVEN REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE PITIFUL! GIVE ME BACK THOSE MUFFINS!  
  
...My anger issues  
  
Please, please, pretty please with bananas and fudge, REVIEW! Review like you've never reviewed before!  
  
YAY!  
  
Sarah 


	5. Day 3 part one

Disclaimer- © 2004 Cartoon Network. A Time Warner Company. All Rights Reserved.  
  
© 2004 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. Teen Titans and all related characters and elements are trademarks of DC Comics.  
  
...In other words...I don't own Teen Titans....  
  
The Titans woke to the sound of a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ITS SLADE!" Starfire was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag.  
  
"Shut up, Starfire!" Raven was in the mood to kill.  
  
"Yeah, I was trying to sleep...is she even awake right now?" Beast Boy looked inside the sleeping bag.  
  
"SLADE! TERRA! DON'T HURT ME!" Starfire was talking in her sleep.  
  
"I WISH FOR YOU TO STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS...AND RAVEN!"  
  
"Uh...it's going to be hard to sleep." Robin said.  
  
"Then...lets wake her up!" Beast Boy pulled out a blow horn.  
  
" STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRE!"  
  
"You didn't have to make us deaf...where did you get that blow horn?" Raven asked  
  
"Over on the table...I don't think that we are alone...but I'll worry more about that after I wake up...Good night!" Beast Boy laid in his sleeping bag....  
  
88888888 in the morning 88888888  
  
"WE RAN OUT OF FOOD!" Beast Boy was researching the refrigerator.  
  
"I suggest we pick out someone to eliminate?" Starfire asked  
  
"That's insane, we are not going to eat someone, we've only been out for five days." "Beast Boy said.  
  
"We've only been here for two days." Raven told.  
  
"Oh...lets do it anyway!" Robin screamed.  
  
"You cannibal, WE ARE NOT EATING ANYONE!" Raven was going insane.  
  
"Then lets just vote for who has to go far away, and stay there." Beast Boy said.  
  
"This is the moment of truth... everyone, take a sheet of paper and write down who you feel it would be easier without!"  
  
One minute later....  
  
"Let me read them..."  
  
Beast Boy  
  
Starfire  
  
Starfire  
  
Raven  
  
"It looks like.... I...ha-ha-ha-ha-have to go." Starfire tried to hold in the tears.  
  
"Well, Sorry Starfire...I guess that was probably the stupidest thing that we ever did..." Robin said as he watched her walk away.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie, everyone?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I guess so...."  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Okay, lets see what there is.... Texas chainsaw massacre.... Gothika...the Ring.... It.... What is with all of the scary movies!" Beast boy was pressing the button for the in demand pay per view.  
  
"I want to watch Gothika." Raven said. The boys stared at her like she was insane.  
  
"Someone told me that movie is scarier than heck!" Beast Boy shrieked.  
  
"Well, tell that person that he is a wimp...I don't care what other people say, I just want to want to watch that movie." Raven said as she grabbed the remote and pressed enter, while it was on Gothika.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Beast Boy shrieked.  
  
"You moron, the movie hasn't even started yet, I just pressed the button." Raven said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! TURN IT OFF!" Beast Boy pleaded as he was hiding in his sleeping bag. Raven shoved him off of the couch and watched the movie.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I do not like this side of the island it gives me a weird feeling... what is that?" Starfire walked closer to the shadow she saw.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Okay, Another chapter, ending with Starfire yelling. To all reviewers, have some burnt toast! Don't burn yourself on it, okay?  
  
YAY!  
  
I say Yay a lot...YAYNESS!  
  
...At least it is not Yay....  
  
BYE! REVIEW, PLEASE! 


	6. Day 3 part two

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans....don't rub it in , I am in the shittiest mood ever!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Beast Boy had just heard the scream. "WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! TURN OFF THE MOVIE! RAVEN GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"  
  
"that wasn't from the movie..." Raven said. Robin started to cry. Beast Boy started screaming.  
  
"Will you all shut up!" Raven yelled. "Follow me , we might be able to see where the noise is coming from."  
  
They headed in the direction the scream came from. "AAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Beast Boy , there is nothing to be afraid of...Beast Boy? Robin , did you see Beast Boy go anywhere?" Raven was now breathing hard, she didn't know what to do.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" Raven screamed, "can you help a little?" Raven ran off to find Beast Boy.  
  
"BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! BE- beast boy? I can't believe its you I- I uh...we have to go find Starfire...Starfire! That's who the scream came from!" Raven said as she grabbed Beast Boy's hand and dragged him to the side of the island ,with the cliff, where the scream came from.  
  
"Oh my God, she must have....Oh my god." Raven said slowly. "Oh my God." Raven just stood there. "Oh my god. She's gone forever." Raven screamed for robin. "Robin, look. Its her boot." They stood quiet.  
  
"Robin, this is all your fault!" Beast Boy screamed in his face. "I SAID IT WAS NOT!" robin said as he shoved beast boy. Beast Boy was just about to fall when...  
  
Raven grabbed his leg, leaving her face down at a cliff. She was using all of the strength in her body to pull him up.  
  
"You – are- almost up." She struggled to get out the words. She finally lifted him, to the ground.  
  
"Guys, I think I know why Slade did this." Raven said.  
  
"He eliminated our powers , leaving us on this island, giving us what we would need to survive. Waiting for one of us to go insane. With all of us here, he can do whatever he wants." They all stared at each other.  
  
"Cyborg and starfire. Now, it can be any one of us."  
  
A familiar voice echoed across the island.  
  
"Hello friends! Look at who is here! Its Aqaulad and Speedy!"  
  
Raven , BB and robin stared at each other, stupidly.  
  
"Starfire! Its you! .....Starfire? What are you doing here, we thought you fell down the cliff!" Beast boy screamed.  
  
"What are all of you guys doing here?" Robin asked, noticing starfire drooling.  
  
"Slade."  
  
That was...Day three , part two! Please review. I know that this is boring , but don't give up! It will be funnier and more interesting! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Day 3 part three

Sorry it took me so long to update! Don't give up on me peoples!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans, why do you bother me?  
  
I like to embarrass people in my fics, so am prepared to feel very bad for someone!  
  
To all that are confused: It is not the Beach type of island. I was watching 'Rugrats go wild' (I was babysitting) when I wrote the first chapter, so just picture that, and for those who have never seen it...don't worry, the movie was gay anyway.  
  
Day three, part three  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Slade."  
  
"So, uh, hi A-A-Aqualad." Raven said.  
  
"Raven? Raaaaveeeen? God damnit, will you listen to me!" Beast boy screamed as he turned her away from Aqualad.  
  
"Slade brought us here, also." Starfire said,"Oh, there is my boot!"  
  
"He left us all here, just waiting for one of us to crack." Robin said, slowly.  
  
"So...who wants to watch Gothika?" Raven said as she ran to the other side of the island.  
  
"She looks happy." Speedy said.  
  
They heard a loud rip and a scream.  
  
Beast Boy moaned. "NOT AGAIN!"  
  
(((((((((((((On the other side of the island)))))))) 0  
  
Raven was on the ground; she felt a slight breeze. "Oh shit, please tell me that didn't happen." She said as she stood up.  
  
Her robe had gotten ripped from a tree. Just then, she heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
"No, please tell me this isn't how it ends, me with only the top of my robe ...and only remnants of my spandex? Exactly the opposite of what I wished would happen."  
  
The footsteps were getting closer and she scurried around to find something to cover herself.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked, seeing her head behind the TV  
  
"I-I-I'm fine! Go away!" Raven said, shakily.  
  
"...Does anyone, by any chance have any clothes? Or at least a long T shirt?"  
  
The other titans looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Well, obviously, the rip we heard was her clothes!" Beast boy said with a grin on his face.  
  
"You Perv, what is your problem? Starfire, can you hand me the clothes you were talking about?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yes! I made it myself!" Starfire said, lifting up the outfit.  
  
"...Starfire, do you have anything that does not involve grass skirts and coconut bikini tops?" Raven asked.  
  
"No." Starfire said, sadly  
  
"Just perfect." Raven spoke, sarcastically as she grabbed the completely obnoxious outfit.  
  
"Believe me, Right when I find something else that is actually suitable, I will kill he person who has their hands on it...Do you think you can go away or a something while I change?"  
  
"Happily!" Beast boy said as he walked away. "Hey, How about we play Truth or Dare, we never finished the last game." Beast boy said as he picked up the 'conveniently placed' Truth or dare book.  
  
"I think Raven has already done her dare." Aqualad said as Raven walked from behind the big screen television. (Oh, the many disturbed people!)  
  
"Starfire, I don't think I'll be asking you for anything, anymore." Raven said as she pulled up the strap on her bikini top. (How evil am I?)  
  
"Friends? Do I still have to stay away?" Starfire asked the remaining titans.  
  
"Nah, don't worry." Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't kiss each other, Can we finish playing Truth or dare?" Beast boy asked.  
  
"Sure!" Starfire said. "Okay, Speedy!" Truth or dare!" Starfire screamed.  
  
"Dare?"  
  
Starfire tried to understand what some of the dares meant.  
  
"To get in your underwear and get with a chosen girl and make out for seven minutes!" Starfire was, again, confused.  
  
"Make out?" Starfire asked. Robin quietly whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh! That is the thing that you and I...never mind." Starfire said.  
  
Speedy tried to get out of playing the game. "Uh...I have to go to the bathroom." Speedy said as he ran as fast as he could.  
  
"He is not coming back, is he?" Starfire asked.  
  
"Nope." The other titans said together.  
  
Starfire looked around. "Raven, truth or dare?" Raven looked back from her movie.  
  
"Haven't I suffered enough?" She asked.  
  
Starfire looked at her with big puppy eyes. "Plleeeeeaaassseee?' She asked.  
  
"No." Raven said calmly.  
  
"I dislike you, Raven!"  
  
(Gasps and oh no's are heard)  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
"I dislike you too!"  
  
(Knowing how Starfire would never say hate, this is probably the worst thing she can say to someone, lol!)  
  
"PERFECT!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Starfire stormed away, crying.  
  
"Nice, raven, why did you make her cry?" Robin asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lover boy, why don't you make out with her again?" Raven yelled.  
  
"...Did anyone notice that she looks like she has a big forehead, when her jewel thingy is gone?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
...  
  
"I was just asking!" Beast Boy screamed.  
  
"I don't know how I am dealing with you people!" Robin said as he stomped away.  
  
"I'm going to go back to watching the movie." Raven said.  
  
Beast Boy thought she was kidding. "NO! Wait! Don't turn it back on! My sleeping bag is in front of it!"  
  
888888888888888in the night888888888888888  
  
"Can someone get me some water!"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"CAN SOMEONE GET ME SOME WATER?"  
  
Starfire was screaming in the night.  
  
"Oh, Raven, you are awake! Can you get me a glass of water?" Starfire asked eagerly.  
  
"Why can't you get your wn water, I am trying to sleep, Starfire. And, of course I'm awake, it's impossible to sleep in a grass skirt." Raven complained.  
  
"I wet my sleeping bag." Starfire confessed.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I was watching your movie, and I got scared when...AAAAA! I am reliving it!"  
  
"You just wet your bed, and you want more water? Explain to me why this makes sense." Raven said, entirely confused.  
  
"Please raven, I'm sorry bout what I said earlier." Starfire said  
  
Raven walked to the refrigerator and then a thought struck her- What if they are their (gulp) forever.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Please review!  
  
Those of you, who reviewed last time, have some French fries! Yummy! Who wants ketchup!  
  
Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow - Speedy is in 'Winner take all'  
  
Go Banana56 - I'm sorry it was confusing, but now you have Raven's robe...pieces of it! You also have some fries! Ketchup all around!  
  
Raven A. Star - Well, what is to be said? I'm glad that you are looking forward to more...I guess.  
  
Darkfire - Thank you for the roses! Mmm... They smell good! .... Oh No! They are fake!  
  
Rebecca - Fank ooh!  
  
Gothica13 Good, because everyone else said they loved that book! Finally, someone who agrees with me!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
I love you!  
  
Please review! 


	8. Day 4 part one

New chapter, nothing to say, here I go....  
  
Day 4, part one  
  
"Thank you so much, Raven! I was so thirsty!" Starfire said as she took a sip of her water.  
  
A grunt was heard from in front of the t.v. "What are you guys doing up? Its like, two in the morning!" Beast boy called.  
  
"Tell that to Starfire!" Raven screamed to Beast Boy.  
  
Raven looked at Starfire, who was now asleep. "Finally!"  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what I want to talk about, but okay."  
  
((((((((((((((((((Later))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"I am so, better looking than Aqualad!" Beast boy screamed at Raven.  
  
"Want to say that to his face?" raven asked, sounding aggravated.  
  
"Yes, I want to say that to his face, hula girl!"  
  
"Hey, These are Starfire's!" raven yelled, waking up Robin, Starfire, and Aqualad.  
  
"Good morning!" Starfire said, sounding even happier than usual. (Is that possible?)  
  
Starfire started looking at the choices on the Pay Per views. "If we are supposed to go insane, why did Slade supply us with all of this?" No one had realized this. Why would he do this?  
  
"I don't know, Star." Robin said.  
  
"Eggs!"  
  
"What? Who are you, and why do you speak of eggs?" Starfire shouted, as she looked around, aware that someone she might not know was there.  
  
"Its beast boy, and I made eggs!" Beast boy said as he came out with a plate.  
  
"Not that tofu stuff, please!" Raven said.  
  
"Hello speedy, I haven't seen you since you ran away when we were playing Truth or dare!" Starfire said in her high-pitch voice.  
  
"Uh...yeah, about that, I, I really didn't want to do that.... Wait, I forget what I had to do." Speedy mumbled  
  
:"You know that no one was listening to you, right?" Beast Boy told.  
  
"I miss the video games." Starfire said quietly.  
  
"Of all things for Slade to forget to provide us with!" Beast boy said.  
  
"I would be happier if he gave us some actual clothing." Raven sighed.  
  
"Do you know how annoying you get?" robin asked.  
  
"DON'T EVEN START!" Raven yelled.  
  
Raven stormed away and Starfire looked through the pay per view again. Aqualad and speedy raided the fridge. Beast boy and robin.... Well, they just moped around in self-pity.  
  
Thunder and lightning were heard in the sky. (Not from the show, think of precipitation)  
  
"Just what we need, a thunderstorm is always a way to get away from it all." Robin said, sarcastically.  
  
It started to rain and Starfire got inside her sleeping bag.  
  
"Good idea, Starfire! ...Those are three words I never thought I'd say" raven said.  
  
"I do not enjoy thunder and lightning, I-  
  
She was interrupted when she saw some sort of funnel shaped cloud.  
  
"Oh my god...It can't be.... IT'S A TORNADO!"  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Okay, now I'm going to reply to your reviews!  
  
Raven A. Star :That was hilarious! poor Raven. I can't believe you put her in...gasp a grass skirt with the coconut bikini top! faints in terror  
  
I know, I'm pure evil!  
  
sparklestar127 :this is a cool story  
  
Thank you sooooo much! I'm writing two other 'cool stories' right now!  
  
sparklestar127 :i would appriciate it if you did not swear so much in your story. i do not swear and i do not like to read stories that do, especially ones who claim they are rated PG. if you would do that i would be a lot happier reading your story. thank you.  
  
THEY ARE FUCKING TEENAGERS, ON AN ISLAND! I THINK THEY WOULD SWEAR A LITTLE! .....I'll change the rating and make no more BIG swearing scenes  
  
Go Banana56 MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA puts ravens robe in plastic and then hides it on a secret hook MUAHHA! now... for the BEST part... muahahaa... eats a french fry YUM! muahaha oh oh oh! steals bikini top from her too when shes sleeping dont worry i already HAVE the grass skirt from a long time ago... whoo.. good times.. god times... lol! yay! robe robe robe! waitwait puts robe on HAHAH I KNEW ITS LOOK GOOD ON ME! jumps in front of tb and watches teen titans, bruishing the robe, lol who. oh! anyway, great chapter! MORE MORE MORE! YAY! :- love ya!  
  
Hey, I wanted to that! ......anyways, You had millions of misspellings in your review, so there! Have another French fry  
  
Marshmello Da Strawberry Cow Oh... well I live in a primitive place called 'Canada' where none of the good TV series are invented yet and all they play is reruns. To say it short, the Canadian channels haven't bought season two yet, making a huge annoyance to their viewers. I swear I'll sue!  
  
Moo  
  
N-N-n- no season two??????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs into a wall:: .....ouch.....I feel so sorry for you! You should have a tissue. Nope, I've used them all. ::sniffs:: thanks 4 reviewing!  
  
Persephone's-Child Sorry I haven't reveiwed! In order to apolgize, here is a giant thing of ice cream! gives authoress giant contaner of ice cream thats nearly five feet tall feel better? GOOD! Now please update soon!  
  
mmmmmm....ice cream........mmmmmmmmmm.......Thanks! review more!  
  
Okay, that's enough reviws for a while, so I'm just saying that this is now rated PG-13 and WIL have swear words, its kind of hard to be on an island with other people that you cannot stand.  
  
Thank you review! 


	9. Day 4 part two

I am starting a new chapter- it's only been about.... Hmmmm...five minutes!  
  
Okay, no couplings for those who hoped that, I'm so sorry!  
  
: Has fingers crossed:  
  
You weren't supposed to see that!  
  
Oh well, c ya later!  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"IT'S A TORNADO!" Robin screamed while he ran away.  
  
"Robin, wait for me!" Starfire yelled as she was hopping in her sleeping bag, as if it were some type of contest.  
  
"Raven, threes something I've always wanted to tell you, but I'm too scared to remember what it is!" Beast boy screamed when he saw the TV being blown away as he spoke.  
  
Raven began to run away as fast as she could. But, she did not have her super power strength so, it wasn't fast enough.  
  
"RAVEN, NO!"  
  
Raven was being pulled in by the high winds. There was nothing anyone could do about it.  
  
"Robin! Aqualad! Speedy! Beast boy! Where are you?" Starfire screamed into the sky.  
  
Starfire realized that she stepped on something. I(t was Robin's little transmission talkback thingy.  
  
"Hello, robin." Came the voice she wished had never been made.  
  
"I am not robin, are you slade?"  
  
"Well, all I've got to say is that you and your friends may not make it through the night." Slade said, in his annoying voice.  
  
A helicopter seemed to come out of nowhere. It landed on the ground and slade came out.  
  
"what are you going to do?" Starfire asked.  
  
"you have no idea."  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Absolutely short chapter, I know it.  
  
Well, please review and tell me nice things!  
  
C 'ya! 


	10. Final Part

"Well, Cyborg, raven and speedy have already been eliminated." ,Slade said.  
  
"Speedy? When did he ge-  
  
"Not much longer until you do, Robin."  
  
Starfire looked behind her, to find robin.  
  
"Oh, hello robin, Slade is here!" starfire said, worriedly  
  
Robin and slade started to throw punches and kicks at each other.  
  
Starfire walked away,  
  
"Oh, this is not good ,not good at- AAAAAAAAAAAA" Starfire screamed as she was swept up the tornado.  
  
All that were left were Beast boy , robin and Aqualad.  
  
"I never even told her....I wonder if she already knew." Beast boy said as he stood up, from hiding behind a tree. He was not in the tornado's path so he did not have to worry.  
  
Aqualad had just fallen on a twig.  
  
"Aqualad, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think soOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was swept away by the tornado.  
  
"Man, that is really getting annoying." Beast boy said.  
  
The tornado continued to fly past him, while he was trying to protect himself.  
  
"Okay, beast Boy, the tornado is gone. All you have to do is find your fre-  
  
He saw Slade and stopped. Luckily, slade did not see him and went back inside his helicopter.  
  
"Am I the only one left?"  
  
Beast boy sat for a moment, looked around.  
  
"Slade thinks I died, I would too, if I were him I'm usually the first one to get taken away."  
  
Beast boy was crying now, thinking about the other members of the team.  
  
"I'm never going to be able to live with myself if I know that I cold have died, with them, with her...  
  
"Slade won...he did his job"  
  
Beat Boy found a piece of glass. He dug it into his skin. "Oh, its no use!" Beast Boy said, looking at the blood run down his arm. There was nothing he could do..........  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
ending chapter, very boring, very sad. Thank you reviewers and GB! 


End file.
